


History Has Its Eyes On You

by zouge_tori



Series: Everything Stays the Same [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cycle is Broken, Ganondorf is a Sassy Child, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Link, Half-Gerudo Zelda, Illegitamate Heir, Multi, Reincarnation, Selectively Mute Character, Selectively Mute Link, Sign Language, The Eldest Out of the Trio is 15, Young Ganondorf, Young Zelda - Freeform, Youngest Out of Trio is 13, Zelda Reincarnation is Like Tetra, Zelda is a Sassy Chilld, sassy characters, young Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: When a cycle is started anew, even the smallest choice can change the whole course of the cycle. In this case, the Gerudo King decides to take up his throne--at the  age of 15.  So follow as we watch the young Gerudo King try to break a cycle that has gone on for centuries.





	

8-year-old Aahil giggled as he crept toward the border of Hyrule and the Gerudo Desert. He had been told by his mother, Nishat, and his caretakers, Koume and Kotake, not to go but the young prince loved that area too much to stay away. The Gerudo grinned widely as he reached a large, flowing river that acted as the border.

"As long as you stay on the bridge that connects our countries," Nishat had once told him, "they cannot touch you."

And so that's what Aahil did: stayed on the bridge where no one could touch him. However, today, he noticed that there was someone else already there.

A young girl, who looked a year or two younger than Aahil, with tan—not as tan as a Gerudo, mind you, but still tan—skin, glittering blue eyes, blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and a very serene look on her face was sitting on the bridge, feet dipping into the water. She wore a red top, a navy jacket, and blue pants that looked similar to ones that a Gerudo would wear. Next to her were a pair of leather flats with pointed toes.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Aahil remarked kindly.

The girl spun her head around before her eyes fell on the Gerudo. Aahil smiled widely and sat next to her, taking off his boots and letting his feet also drag in the water.

"I come here all the time because it's so pretty out and the temperature is so nice. Plus it's away from all the noise of my town." Aahil continued, swinging his legs a bit.

"Where do you live?" The girl asked after a few seconds, her voice curious.

"I live over there." Aahil pointed at the faint silloutte of the Gerudo fortress.

"What about you?" He added on, not wanting to seem rude.

“I live over that way.” The girl said after a few seconds, pointing in the opposite direction.

“I've never been there before! Is it nice there?” Aahil asked curiously.

“It’s really nice and pretty. It's also a lot colder than here.” The girl paused, staring at Aahil for a second, “By the way, what’s your name?” She asked curiously.

“Aahil Dragmire. What about you?” The Gerudo prince replied proudly.

“Dana Hyrule.” The girl, Dana, replied with an equally proud grin.

For a reason unknown to Aahil, that last name sounded very familiar. In fact, he was going to ask when he spotted the sun rising in the distance.

“Oh shoot! It was nice meeting you but I gotta go! See you later!” Aahil said hurriedly as he put on his boots and ran off.

Only as he was getting yelled at by Koume and Kotake for sneaking off again did Aahil realize why the girl’s name sounded so familiar.

It was the name of the Hyrulian princess.


End file.
